When It Happens
by Meepofawesome
Summary: A short story. Desmond is gone and Shaun is grieving. Will Gavin be able to comfort him?


_A oneshot fluff angst piece. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Shaun knew it. _He knew it!_

Yet, he didn't try to stop it. He let it happen, because he knew he couldn't do anything to help him. Anything to stop him. Desmond had told him. Told him he'd understand.

_You'll know it._

"Hey"

Shaun looked up. It was Gavin, climbing up the stairs onto the roof.

"Hey", he answered back, bitterly.

Gavin had been found and rescued from Abstergo a while ago, and had some memories in the animus that could help them. Once he got there, he quickly developed a friendly atmosphere with everyone, even Shaun.

A few weeks after that, Desmond and Shaun got into a relationship. One that seemed perfect, untainted even to society. When they hit rocky times, Gavin was always better at resolving and helping than the girls, even when the girls came to him.

_You'll understand._

"I know it's hard. I can't possibly understand. I can't even try. I wish I could. I can only feel pity, which I know you won't accept.", Gavin said, a comforting backing in his voice.

"But I'm still here, you know. If you need help. I could care less the limits, if any one of my friends get hurt.", he continued.

Shaun looked over at him. He was sitting next to him, staring at the night sky. He had a serene expression on.

When Shaun didn't respond, he kept talking, filling the void of silence.

"I missed the wind, and the night. But mostly the wind. It's my favorite thing about nature(1). It feels great, you know? The way it works it wonders on your skin. Makes you feel at peace"

Shaun noted that the wind _was _blowing, and after Gavin's statement, he tried feeling it. He couldn't feel the peace Gavin felt.

"I can't feel it, what you feel.", he said, "How do you do it?"

Gavin opened his eyes and looked at them. Shaun noticed that they weren't just brown, they had gold in them, integrated into the brown smoothly, making him look more philosophical than ever. But there was a twinkle, a twinkle that symbolized happiness, calm, and overall extreme comfort.

"There's no method to it!", he said, laughing(Shaun's heart fluttered at the sound, much the same way it did when Desmond smiled), "But If you just relax, and focus on the feel of it, it increases the peacefulness"

Shaun tried and failed. Too aware, too much danger.(2)

Gavin chuckled.

_You'll live on._

"Here, you silly.", Gavin said.

He sat up and scooted closer to Shaun, and massaged his shoulders. Shaun relaxed into his experienced touch. Gavin had done this before, his uncle had taught him how, in case he ever needed the skill. Then again, he wondered when he would ever need the skill, other than now. His mom did say his uncle was a bit of a nutcase.

Gavin moved onto his back, easing the tense muscles into a more relaxed state. When he stopped, Shaun sighed at the loss of contact. He turned his head around and his nose met with Gavin's.

Gavin blushed at the closeness.

"Sorry!", he said, trying to scoot away.

Shaun quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling Gavin close again.

"S-Shaun! What are you doing?", he said with a panicky voice.

Then Shaun did something. He put his hands on either side of Gavin's face gently, pulled him close, and kissed him.

_Don't forget me, but still, don't let me ruin your life._

Gavin gasped, but sighed into the kiss, deepening it. Shaun broke the kiss and hugged Gavin close to him. He looked over Gavin's shoulder and saw Desmond, half there, and half not there.

He almost pushed Gavin away, but Desmond quickly held up his hands, telling him to stop.

He smiled at Shaun, pointing at Gavin and him and drawing a heart. Shaun looked at him confused. Desmond pointed to the note sticking out of Shaun's pocket. Then he disappeared, and Shaun didn't know what to do for a few moments.

He gently pushed Gavin out of his arms, and Gavin gave a little protest, clearly not wanting to leave the contact. But still, he pulled away.

"Sorry, it's getting pretty cold. I'll be downstairs", he said, getting up and heading downstairs form the roof.

Shaun looked at him wistfully, not wanting him to go. Gavin paused midway on his way down the stairs. He looked over at him, and noticed the look on his face. He smiled at Shaun.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. I know you need your alone time, since it happened.", he said, smiling afterwards.

Somehow he could tell Gavin wasn't mad or anything, and truly did believe he needed the alone time.

"Thank you, Gavin", he responded, speaking his first words since 'hey'.

Gavin went back up the stairs, walked over, and gave him a hug, then went back downstairs. Shaun pulled the note out of his pocket.

_Find love again, I know you can. Love them like you loved me, no less._

_It'll be true love._

Shaun read carefully. Find love again? Shaun then remembered the way Desmond had symbolized towards the hug. He meant he found love with Gavin!

Shaun knew it was what Desmond would want. He clutched the note to his chest, heading downstairs to hug and kiss Gavin and tell him he loved him and never let him go.

Because he knew it was true, pure love. Not less than his love with Desmond, not more, but true love, in a different way.

_You'll know when it happens._

* * *

_1. I actually DO love the feel of wind. It feels absolutely wonderful to me. I thought it would be a good point to make, and it's simplistic and easy to elaborate on._

_2.I would think they would be to tense and aware to relax much._

_I hope you liked it. I had to refresh my creativity. So yeah, I made this! Sorry I killed Desmond, but I promise it will be very rarely, and by very rarely I mean possibly never again. Sorry for you Shaun/Desmond fans too._

_IT CAME TO ME! I HAD TO WRITE IT!  
_


End file.
